thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivanick Shu-Ra
"'Don't have the stomach for it?' sneers Ivan, unsheathing his dagger. 'Whatever. You did your part.'" -Ivanick Shu-Ra, The Fallen Legacies Ivanick Shu-Ra was a Trueborn Mogadorian and the son of the great warrior Bolog Shu-Ra. His family, possibly along with Phiri Dun-Ra's family, has a distant relation to the Beloved Leader Setrákus Ra. He was best friends with Adamus Sutekh, until finding out he was a traitor. Appearance & Character Ivan, even at age eleven, was large, broad shouldered and thick. He kept his coarse black hair cropped close, eager for the day he would shave all of it off and take on the ceremonial Mogadorian tattoos. As he progressed in age, he became taller, but also wider in every conceivable way. Ivan was cold and sadistic. He had a strong hatred toward the Garde and "imagines himself as a sniper, picking off Loric enemies," his heart set on decimation, instead of domination. When Number One was killed, he described it as "awesome," and years later taunted Adamus for not being able to kill Number Two. After finding out that Adamus was a traitor, he was distraught and irate. He tried to kill Adamus before and after Number Three's death. Biography Ivan's mother died in childbirth. This left the young Mog with his father, Bolog Shu-Ra. Because Bolog was a warrior, he was sent down to Lorien during the First Great Expansion. One week later, when the Mogs returned to the warships, General Andrakkus Sutekh told Ivan that his father had been killed in action. The General rubbed his thumb across Ivan's forehead, leaving a trail of blood as a blessing. As an afterthought, the General did the same to his son, Adam. Not long after, the warship arrived on Earth, and they stayed in Ashwood Estates. The Fallen Legacies Ivan and Adam are doing homework in the National Wall near the Washington Monument. While Adam does the work for both of them, Ivan daydreams about murdering a nearby family, miming shooting at them with a pencil. He does not exactly comprehend the teachings of The Great Book, but still paraphrases all the same. Before Adam reproachfully writes down Ivan's response, the General sends them a text, ordering the boys home. Upon arrival, the General tells the young Mogs that they have found Number One, and they are going to Malaysia to hunt her down. On the plane, Ivan asks Adam if they will "get to shoot any guns," but Adam explains that they are only there to observe. When Number One is killed, Ivan says the battle is awesome, and on the plane ride back, he repeatedly asks the surviving warriors questions about the assault until the General silences him. After they return to Ashwood Estates, Adam is given an assignment by the General. Adam is induced into a coma. When he does not wake up, Ivan uses this chance to become the General's heir. He increases his physical training and begins to call the General "Father," taking Adam's place. Adam wakes up three years later, and Ivan takes him down into the tunnels of Ashwood Estates. There, he is increasingly rough with Adam, taunting him for having been in a coma for so long. The General sends him away to speak with Adam. The three of them go to England to hunt down Number Two. Ivan and the General leave Adam behind for the skirmish. Ivan gets his own team of Vatborn and tracks down Number Two to find Adam in the apartment with her. He thinks that Adam tracked her down herself, and allows him a chance to kill her. Adam declines this offer, and Ivan slits her throat, killing her. When they get back, the Mogs throw a banquet for Ivan, and the General pins a medal to his chest. For the next three years, he trains with Adam harshly, claiming to be toughening the weaker Mog up to make their family proud. When they learn about Number Three's presence in Africa, Ivan strongly recommends wiping the village out. Adam finds this idea unintelligent, greatly upsetting Ivan, especially when they go to pose as aid-workers and some of the villagers make fun of him. When Adam finds Number Three, under the alias of Hannu, Ivan tries to intimidate him, before organizing an onslaught against the Garde. That night, when Adam goes to Hannu's shack, Ivan follows him. He thinks that Adam is trying to steal the glory for himself. Adam reveals that he thinks what the Mogs are doing is wrong, and that Mogadorian Progress is wrong. He asks Ivan for his help to make their lives better. Ivan refuses, and calls Adam a traitor. A fight ensues, with Ivan knocking out one of Adam's teeth. Adam manages to overpower Ivan using training he learned while in his coma, and breaks Ivan's leg. He chokes the larger Mog unconscious. When Ivan comes too, he finds Adam watching the General kill Number Three and pushes him into a ravine, trying to kill him. The Search for Sam After the General kills Three and Ivan pushes Adam into the ravine, the Mogs leave Africa that night, leaving Adam for dead. Upon return, apparently Ivan and Andrakkus tell Susannah that they looked for Adam's body, but could not find it. Ivan is later promoted to an officer and sent to the Dulce base in New Mexico. The teachers in the base send messages to the Sutekhs, telling them that Ivan's training is exceptional, and he may even become a general one day. When Adam breaks into the base, Ivan is leading a team of Vatborn against him. He tells Adam that he has an incredible ability, and that the scientists would love to examine him. He also says that Adam will be killed after the process is completed. Adam targets the armory right behind Ivan and his team. He threatens to blow it up with his Legacy. Ivan believes that Adam is bluffing and he would never kill his own people. Adam then sends a seismic wave through the floor and detonates the armory. Ivan is decapitated by a metal beam.Category:Mogadorian Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Setrákus Ra Category:Dead Category:The Fallen Legacies Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:The Search for Sam